


Brotherhood (and Other Cockblocks)

by exonomics



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: “Niel, you broke one of the Scared Commandments of Brotherhood! The code that’s been around since Phi Omicron’s inception!”“I don’t think screwing Nu Epsilon’s brothers were part of the code a hundred years ago.”





	Brotherhood (and Other Cockblocks)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Prompter! I hope you enjoy :3

 

 

 

 

Well.

It’s definitely a first for Daniel: dressed only in his pink boxers, a bright light shining down on him, his hands tied behind his back, and somewhere, he hears his roommate of three years screeching terribly pronounced English while strumming his guitar. 

“Brother Kang Daniel,” Sungwoon booms from behind the bar, trying to get his voice above Jaehwan’s singing and Woojin and Jihoon’s screams. “How do you plead?” 

_ Pleasantly fucked _ first comes to mind, but Daniel doesn’t think that’s the answer Sungwoon’s looking for. 

“T-this is  _ not _ what I meant by talking to him!” Jisung shrieks from next to Sungwoon.

Daniel has to wonder how he got here. 

Oh, right. Jaehwan.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


Daniel should have known Kim Jaehwan was trouble the moment he stepped through his dorm door.

It’s not that Jaehwan was a  _ bad _ roommate. In fact, Jaehwan greeted Daniel with a smile when he comes in, even helping him and his mom bring some of Daniel’s bags in. “I’m Jaehwan!” he said brightly. “I'm a music major!”

Daniel greeted back that he’s in Education and from Busan, and after he’s all unpacked and said goodbye to his mother, he and Jaehwan go out for dinner. Jaehwan’s loud voice and lame humor has Daniel laughing through the entire thing (not that it’s hard to make Daniel laugh). And from there, it’s the start of a close friendship.

And it was Jaehwan who, on a cold January evening, threw a ball of paper at Daniel from his bed. “Hey, do you wanna go to this frat thing?” he asked. “One of the sophomores in my History class invited me. It may be fun-” He shrugged. "Y'know, being in a frat."

"Frat?" Daniel asked. A fraternity? Daniel's never thought of joining a frat. He knew he'd want to join  _ some _ kind of activities. The dance club was his first choice, but they weren't taking any freshmen this year. And besides classes and Jaehwan, he really wasn't doing much else.

"Yeah," Jaehwan replied, crumpling up another piece of paper. "It'd be a great way to meet girls."

He paused, then looks over at Daniel. "Or dudes."

Daniel laughed. "Thanks." And, well, when Jaehwan puts it like that...

Daniel looked down at his psychology homework and took three seconds before pushing it off his lap. "Let's go."

And so he and Jaehwan went across campus, freezing their asses off to walk to the Phi Omicron house. Maybe, Daniel thought, as he felt his teeth chatter, this was a bad idea. But, he's quickly mistaken when the front door opened and a  _ very _ good looking upperclassman opened the door. "Hi, Jaehwan!" he greeted, ignoring Jaehwan's extended hand and pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you made it!" His smile stayed on his face when he pulled Daniel into a hug. "Hi! I'm Sungwoon!"

Daniel was bent over to reach Sungwoon's shoulders. "Uh..." He looked over to Jaehwan, who just shrugged. "Nice to meet you."

Sungwoon was quick to pull them both in the house, which was nothing like Daniel imagined a frat house to look like. Instead of loud music and bright lights flashing, it was a normal house, with brown walls and flooring, some pictures hanging up on the walls, and a group of guys sitting around in the living room, laughing over something. Daniel and Jaehwan were seated in the middle of the group, and the rest of the night was spent with sodas and beers pressed into their hands, and the group talking over one another.

"What's your workout routine?" a kid named Taehyun asked him. "You're arms are  _ massive!" _

Another leaned forward with a smile. "I think we're in the same English class!" Daniel remembers his name as Jongin.

"I like you!" someone named Jisung declared. He sat himself next to Daniel.

Jisung was a Junior, loud with a nice smile and made Daniel laugh all night. So he smiled back. "I like you, too."

Daniel and Jaehwan made their way back to their room a little after 2 in the morning, and five hours later, there was a knock at their door, with a bright Sungwoon smiling and holding out a small invitation. "Welcome to Phi Omicron," he said, and Jaehwan slammed the door on his face for waking him up.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


_ Ah, yes. _ The memories have Daniel smiling. It's been a fun year being in the fraternity.

Except right now, when he's still strapped to a chair only in his boxers. He sighs, then looks over to his beloved roommate. "This is your fault," he calls.

"No it's not!" Jaehwan sings back, still strumming his guitar. "You knew the rules!"

"Not this one!" Daniel fires back. “No one told me there were ten!” Seriously, how could someone casually forget to mention the - apparently - most important rule of Phi Omicron Brotherhood?

"I didn't?"

Daniel looks over to Sungwoon, who now has a frown on his face. "I really didn't tell you about Commandment Ten?"

Ah. So maybe Sungwoon's the reason Daniel's in this mess.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


"Welcome, pledges!" Sungwoon announced from the head of the conference room table. Who knew a frat house would have a conference room? "I'll be your New Member Coordinator, and will teach you all you need to know about Phi Omicron!"

"Is this the part where we get hazed?" Jaehwan asked, raising his hand.

Sungwoon threw a pencil at him and Daniel laughed. "No," Sungwoon sneered. "We don't believe in hazing for pledges."

From next to Daniel, one of the other pledges named Sanggyun scowled. "That's no fun..."

The first few weeks of Phi Omicron membership was learning the history of the fraternity, learning songs and colors and other things Daniel didn't even knew a fraternity had (fraternity flower????). He learned about who was who in the fraternity and leadership positions, scholarships and travel opportunities.

Then the end of February came and Daniel got hit with a flu so viscous it knocked him on his ass for a week. He couldn't breath out of his nose, coughed up a lung when he breathed through his mouth, and ran a fever so hot he could fry an egg on his forehead. Jaehwan decided it would be best to not sleep in the funk infested room and stayed at the frat house. 

Since Daniel couldn't leave his bed without the world spinning, Sungwoon came over after the new member meeting to catch Daniel up on what he missed.

“Hey!” Sungwoon chirped when Daniel lets him in the room. “How’re you feeling?”

“A bit better…” Daniel replied, before slipping back into his bed. “What did I miss?”

Sungwoon sits himself on the edge of Daniel's bed. “Just some more rules."

“Rules?” Daniel frowned. What other rules could there possibly be?

“Yeah,” Sungwoon nodded. “These are the college's unofficial frat rules. The ones we can't put on our records." He handed Daniel a paper, then smiled. “I wrote them down for you! Take a look when you feel better!”

Though he was still running a fever that could power a desert, Daniel would bet his favorite skateboard that there were only nine rules on that sheet:

  1. Honor thy Mother, Father, and Brothers. 
  2. Thou shall not lie to a Brother.
  3. Thou shall not steal from the House or a Brother. 
  4. Honor the Golden Rule: Brothers before _Others._
  5. All Brothers must maintain minimum passing grades. We are not neanderthals. 
  6. Underage Brothers choosing to drink may do so only within the confines of the House.  
  7. Thou shall not romantically associate with a Brother’s ex-significant other.
  8. Even if thou is so lucky, there shall be no bringing of hookups into the house without permission from the House Brother.
  9. Love thy neighbor, unless he or she hurt a Brother. Then show no mercy.



 

And even though he still felt like he was drowning in his own fluids, Daniel  _ never _ saw a tenth commandment on that page:

  1. Never, under any circumstance, fornicate with The Enemy.



  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“I  _ swear, _ there were only nine rules on that sheet,” Daniel shouts at Sungwoon.

“Some president you are,” Woojin snorts. 

“W-we’re not here to talk about me!” Sungwoon stutters back. He holds his gavel out towards Daniel. “We’re here to talk about Daniel and Commandment 10!”

“But can he hold him accountable for Commandment 10 if he didn’t know it?” Sanggyun’s voice rings from somewhere in the dark. 

“Oh my  _ God-” _

Daniel watches in amusement as Sungwoon throws what looks like a pen in Sanggyun’s direction. It’s a pretty good thing it’s not his fault that he’s in this mess. It most definitely could have been Sungwoon’s fault for forgetting a supposedly important rule. 

But really, even if Jaehwan did get him into this whole frat mess, and even if Sungwoon did forget number 10, no matter how Daniel thinks about it, there's only one person who's fault this is. Only one person to blame for him sitting in his boxers on this cold, February night.

Ong Seongwoo.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


The guy who sat in front of Daniel in Western Literature was a God. He was convinced. No one else at the University could consistently look  _ that _ good at a 7:30AM class. While everyone else walked in in sweatpants or half hung-over, this guy always walked in with perfect styled hair, glowing skin, and some kind of impeccably sleek outfit. He had perfect legs, pretty hands, and these moles on his cheeks that would practically  _ glow _ whenever he smiled.   

He was driving Daniel crazy.

“Half the time, I don’t even know what Professor Jeon is saying!” Daniel lamented to Jaehwan one day.  _ “Seriously,  _ how can the back of someone’s head look so good?”

“Not that I’m familiar with the mating rituals between two dudes,” his roommate sighed back from his bed. “But I think the first step is talking to him? Y’know, actually make sure he swings for your team?”

Daniel almost laughed. “It’s already been like a  _ month _ since class started. Wouldn’t it be dumb to just start talking to him now?” 

“Nothing like the present.”

Jaehwan’s casual attitude made Daniel scowl.

But that Thursday, Daniel woke up 20 minutes earlier than usual, quickly dressed in the outfit he picked out the night before, and took time to brush his hair instead of hiding it under a beanie. Jaehwan gave him a thumbs up from under his blanket, a “Good luck getting dick!”, and off Daniel went.

He slid into his seat, almost buzzing. Today was the day. Daniel was going to talk to  _ Him. _ He’s even going to find out the guy’s  _ name.  _ And maybe Daniel would try his luck and see if he can get the guy’s number. 

The very idea had him squealing into his hands. 

As more students began to trickle in, Daniel pretended to busy himself with his textbook, flipping through the pages as he stole glances at the door. A few of his friends waved as they enter, and Daniel made sure to wave back before craning his neck so didn’t miss Him.

And finally, in he came. That day, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, white turtleneck and  _ glasses. _

Daniel nearly fell out of his seat. Why did he have to wear  _ glasses?  _ How did he know that Daniel has a...thing for glasses?!

(In the back of his mind, he heard Jaehwan yelling  _ “Kink!”  _ and mentally screamed at the voice to shut the fuck up.)

He walked through the lecture hall, weaving through the students and chairs, until he reached his row. Daniel quickly turned down to his textbook, making sure the guy didn’t notice his stare, because how  _ embarrassing _ would that be? So he waited until he heared the chair in front of him to move, then closed his textbook. 

Okay, this was it. 

Daniel took a deep breath, then looked up so he can get the guy’s attention and-

 

He was met with big, brown eyes and an inviting smile, leaning on the back of his chair. 

“Hey,” the guy said, eyebrows raising as he spoke. 

Oh shit.

He’s talking to Daniel.

_ He’s talking to Daniel. _

And that was the part where Daniel was supposed to reply with a well thought out, perfectly flirty response, then casually lean further in so the guy can smell his cologne and be intoxicated by Daniel’s scent and- 

And Daniel just...blanked.

He just blanked.

He got so lost through the guy’s eyes and smile and the fact that  _ the guy was talking to him, _ that Daniel couldn’t even  _ think. _ What was he going to say? Where was he? Who was he? 

And he just... _ stared _ at the guy, mouth open, eyes wide, and he just watched as the guy’s smile turns to what looked like concern and oh  _ God, _ Daniel was embarrassing himself, he needed to  _ do _ something-

“Good morning, class!” Professor Jeon yelled over the commotion.

Immediately, everyone turned to face the professor, including the object of Daniel’s affection. He nearly whined when the guy turns, but then remembered that he’s the idiot that forgot how to speak. 

And by the end of class, Daniel had no excuse for his actions, had nothing written down, and couldn't even look at the beautiful man in front of him when Professor Jeon excused class. He just gathered his books and ran, not daring to turn around and see the guy’s reaction.

He’s an idiot.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“I can’t  _ believe _ I chickened out.”

“I can,” Jihoon snorted from next to him, taking another drink from his cup. 

That had Daniel pouting. He mainly meant that for himself, and he was surprised Jihoon could even hear him over the loud booming music.  “I’m trading you in for a new little.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You’re so friendly with everyone, but can’t even say hi to one guy?”

“It’s not that easy!” Daniel whined. “It’s like...trying to talk to a celebrity. You think you can do it, and then you look at him and…” Just the thought had Daniel imagining the guy’s face, bright eyes and his pretty moles and his soft hair…

Daniel sighed, letting his body fall against Jihoon’s. “I’m a chicken.”

Jihoon snorted again. “What does he look like?” he asked, poking Daniel’s head to get the elder to sit up and off his shoulder. 

“Pretty tall, almost my height. Dark hair, skinny, looks like a Hollywood actor.”

Jihoon took another drink from his cup, letting his eyes scan the room they were in. Daniel followed, watching as students filter in and out through the living room. It was a typical Friday night, with most of Daniel’s brothers and a few other Greek members at Iota Omega Iota’s sorority house. He lost Jaehwan a few minutes after they arrive, and assumed his roommate is challenging Sejeong to a drinking game. 

“It’s not Hwang Minhyun, right?”

Daniel blinked at Jihoon. “Who?”

“Hwang Minhyun? The president from Nu Epsilon? That’s not your crush is it?”

Daniel thought he knew Minhyun - they’ve crossed paths at Greek events, and he thought he remembers what the senior looks like, and he’s definitely not the guy in his class. So he shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Jihoon let out a snort. “That’d be fun though, you trying to get into someone’s pants from Nu Epsilon. Sungwoon would hang you from the chandelier.”

Daniel frowned. “Why would he-”

_ “DANIEL!” _

It wasn’t hard to hear Jaehwan over the commotion. He poked his head in from another room, smiling.  “I need a partner for beer pong and Woojin turned me down!” His cheeks were already pink from having a few drinks. 

Daniel rolled his eyes, but got up from the couch. 

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


He didn’t know how long he let Jaehwan drag him from game to game, but Daniel did know he’s feeling pleasantly buzzed, and that Jaehwan was shit at games.

“I’m usually not this bad!” Jaehwan whined. 

“Sure,” Daniel replied as he drops Jaehwan on the couch. His roommates seemed to have lost the ability to walk on his own. And sit, Daniel noted, as Jaehwan flopped to his side. 

Daniel sighed. “Guess we’re going home.” 

“I’m fine!” Jaehwan argued, but Daniel just patted his head. 

“Let me tell Jihoon I’m leaving,” he said, then walked toward the kitchen where he last saw his little. Jihoon wasn’t by the drinks, nor the food, which was a bit strange for Jihoon. He wasn’t upstairs playing any games, and no one seemed to have seen him either.

Eventually, Daniel gave up, and headed backs downstairs. Maybe Jihoon left with Woojin already. 

As he rounded the corner of the stairs, he craned his neck to make sure Jaehwan wazs still on the couch, and missed the body coming the other way.

_ Wham _ .

Daniel collided with a solid chest, which knocked a plastic cup out of the person's hands and onto the floor. Daniel watched in horror as whatever was in said cup splashed on the guy's chest, soaking his shirt. 

Quickly, Daniel grabbed the cup off the floor. _ “Shit, _ sorry, I didn’t see-”

“Now I  _ know _ you don’t like me,” the guy laughed. And it wasn’t just a guy.

It Was He Who Sat In Front Of Daniel.

For the second time that week, Daniel blanked, blinking at the guy. Did he hear that right? He looked around him and, nope, there was no one else there. “A-are you talking to  _ me?”  _ he stuttered, not sure what was happening. 

Class God laughed again, pulling some tissues out of his pocket to wipe his shirt. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“I just...you... _ know _ me?” 

Class God was still laughing. “It’s a bit hard to ignore the guy who’s been ogling at the back of your head for the past month.” 

What. 

Daniel gave a nervous laugh. “H-how did you-”

“Don’t worry,” the guy interrupted, waving his hand. “I find it flattering.”

Well fuck. He must not be as sneaky as he thought. And now this was embarrassing that the guy  _ knew _ about Daniel’s infatuation, and he was about to make a run for it, when the guy stuck out a hand. “Seongwoo,” he said, with a smile. 

_ Seongwoo.   _

Even his  _ name _ was good looking.

Daniel hoped he’s not sweating when he shook Seongwoo’s hand. “And I’m-”

“Daniel,” Seongwoo finished. “You’re one of Professor Jeon’s favorites.”

“Ah.” Daniel gave a shy smile. “I’m an English Language major, so I’ve read most of the material already.”

Seongwoo hummed. “Well, do you mind helping a guy out? Western Literature is kicking my ass, and I could use a tutor.” 

Daniel blanked again. Seongwoo...wanted him for a tutor? Was he  _ dreaming? _ If he was, he prayed Jaehwan didn’t wake him up. “S-sure,” he stuttered back before he lost his words again. 

Seongwoo’s smile then turned to a frown, concerned. “Are you okay? You’re looking really red.” 

“You’re just hot,” is what came out of his mouth before Daniel could even think. 

Oops.

Maybe he shouldn’t have played those drinking games with Jaehwan.

He was  _ definitely _ going to make a run for it, especially when Seongwoo looked surprised, but before he could make his getaway, Seongwoo laughed. “That’s the  _ best _ pick up line I’ve ever gotten.”

Daniel was going to jump off a cliff. 

Seongwoo was still laughing when he took a step closer to Daniel. “You’re hot, too, if it makes things better,” he said, giving Daniel a wink. 

_ What.  _

“Y-you think I’m  _ hot?”  _ Daniel repeated, not believing what he heard. 

“Have you  _ seen _ you?” Seongwoo’s eyes scanned Daniel, head to toe, in a way that made Daniel feel hot all over. It was a look that he never even  _ dreamed _ of getting from a guy like Seongwoo. 

When Seongwoo reached back up to meet Daniel’s eyes, he smiled. “If I’d known you were interested, I’d have hit on you sooner.”

Daniel reached out to grip the stair railing to keep himself from falling over. 

Seongwoo still has the smile on his face when he leaned in again, close enough that Daniel could feel his breath on his face. “So...you wanna get out of here and tell me all about Shakespeare?”

Daniel nearly screamed out a “Yes!” but remembered one important detail:

Jaehwan.

_ “Shit,”  _ he groaned, quickly brushing past Seongwoo to look into the living room. Thankfully, Jaehwan was still on the couch, happily chatting with no one but the ceiling. Daniel sighed in relief, then turned back to Seongwoo. “My roommate had too much to drink.”

Seongwoo’s eyes found Jaehwan. “Oh,” he said. “Need help bringing him back?”

That was a surprisingly nice gesture, but Daniel still shook his head. “Nah, I can do it myself.” 

“Let me help,” Seongwoo said again, and he walked behind Daniel to lean against him. “You can make it up to me?” 

Daniel sprinted across the room.

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


Daniel thanked whatever higher power was watching him tonight, because Jisung somehow was still awake at that hour, even when he had Saturday graduate classes. He was frowning when he opened the door to the Phi Omicron house. “What are you-“

“Jaehwan had a lot to drink and I think the guy I’ve been crushing on for weeks is inviting me to his place and I don’t want Jaehwan to die, can you  _ please _ keep him here tonight?” Before Jising could answer, Daniel passed Jaehwan over, letting him fall into Jisung’s arms with a giggle. “I love you and owe you so much!” Daniel shouted, running down the sidewalk to where Seongwoo was waiting. 

“Wha... _ Kang Daniel you better use protection!” _ Jisung shouted after him. His voice echoed through the night and Daniel could  _ feel _ the blush starting when he got back to Seongwoo.

“Cute,” is all Seongwoo said, another smile back on his face. 

Daniel’s ears were definitely burning. He coughed. “So uh…” he wasn’t too well versed in casual hookup etiquette. 

“The offer is still on the table,” Seongwoo replied, smile still on his face. “But no pressure.”

_ “No, no,”  _ Daniel said quickly, maybe a bit too eager. “I’d want to.”

Seongwoo beamed. 

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


He wasn’t even sure where they went, how they got there, but Daniel has Seongwoo pressed between his body and a wall and really what else did he need to know?

“Hold on there, cowboy,” Seongwoo laughed between their kisses. “I’d rather not defile my front door.” 

Daniel detached himself from Seongwoo’s neck with a frown. “Sorry...” he mumbled. He really needed to tone down his thirst. 

But Seongwoo still laughed, reaching down to grab Daniel’s belt loops and pull him along through the townhouse. “Relax! I just don’t want my housemates finding us in a  _ compromising _ position.” 

Daniel let Seongwoo lead him along, up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms on the second floor. The houses looked huge, bigger than any house Daniel had seen on campus, and he made a mental note to ask Seongwoo if he was part of a club or something. 

Which was a totally stupid thing to think about as a beautiful human being was leading him into a bedroom, pushed Daniel onto the bed and then said beautiful human climbed onto his body. There was a flurry of movements, with hands and lips caressing each other’s skin, and Daniel didn’t even realize that they were both naked in a matter of seconds. 

“Fuck, you’re so  _ hot,” _ Seongwoo groaned, then he pulled back, looking down at Daniel’s body. It made Daniel feel hot, and he wondered if he was blushing again. He watched as Seongwoo reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling out lubes and condoms.

Holy shit. This is actually happening. “I-I, uh-” He gave a breathy laugh, hoping it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “H-how do you wanna…” He let his voice trail off, and he  _ knew  _ he was blushing now as he motioned to the condoms.

Seongwoo looked to the condoms then back to him. There was a softness in his eyes that Daniel hadn’t expected. “We don’t have to fuck, if you don’t want to.”

“N-no, it’s fine…” Daniel trailed off again, now noticing he may have been shaking a bit. “...Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t.” 

“No worries, sweetie,” Seongwoo said, putting the condoms back. He adjusted himself on Daniel’s lap, then gave him a soft kiss. “If you want...I could suck you off?”

Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that it was Seongwoo, Daniel felt a bit too tense for sex. But he would definitely take the opportunity to have Seongwoo’s lips around his cock. Maybe Seongwoo would let him do the same. _“Fuck,”_ Daniel groaned, at the thought, and at Seongwoo’s hand finding its way to Daniel’s dick. “Yeah, please.” 

There was a teasing glint in Seongwoo’s eye. “So polite,” he murmured, leaning back to kiss Daniel’s lips, and then slide down his body, kissing every inch of skin he came in contact with. Daniel moved with him, slowly lying down so Seongwoo could reach his destination. When Seongwoo faced Daniel’s dick, he nosed it gently with a smile. “I’ll let you make it up to me.” 

Seongwoo took as much as he can in one go and Daniel gasped.  

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


Daniel almost forgot that he didn’t fall asleep in his room, but it was a welcome realization. The sheets he was drooling on smelled a lot cleaner than his, and he didn’t hear Jaehwan singing from a shower. He sighed, rolling himself over onto his back.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

Daniel could’t help the giddy smile that appeared when he heard Seongwoo’s voice. He hummed in acknowledgment, stretching his arms over his head. “Morning.” He opened his eyes and saw Seongwoo sitting at his desk across the room, only wearing underwear.

“Looks like you slept well,” Seongwoo smiled back. “You’re welcome to shower.” He motioned to his door. “Across the hall. I can give you a clean pair of my boxers?” He looked over to his closet, thoughtful. “And I think you may fit in one of my shirts.”

Daniel hummed again. “Are you always this generous to your one night stands?”

“Only those who’d help me pass Literature,” Seongwoo replied with a cheeky smile. It had Daniel laughing. 

He did take the offer to shower, and was pleasantly surprised when Seongwoo joined him halfway through, and they both desperately jerked each other off, until Daniel was gasping into Seongwoo’s shoulder, and Seongwoo bit down on Daniel’s neck. 

Breakfast followed back in Seongwoo’s room. Seongwoo came back in balancing some bowls and mugs, and served Daniel his specialty of gourmet cereal and instant coffee, which Daniel happily ate. 

“So…” Seongwoo started, taking another sip of his coffee. He was back in his desk chair. “You’re not gonna ignore me again on Tuesday?”

Daniel nearly choked into his cereal. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to eat on his stomach on the bed. “N-no!” he squeaked, feeling his ears get warm. “Uh...unless, you want me to?” He frowned. “I’m not sure what the etiquette is for hookups.” 

“Well, I’m not gonna kick you out onto the street anytime soon,” Seongwoo chuckled. 

“Oh.” Well, Daniel supposed that’s a good thing. 

“Do  _ you _ want to ignore what happened?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, it’s just…” He frowned again. How did he want to say this? “I guess...I never thought I’d see you naked before having an actual conversation.”

Seongwoo laughed again. “We did!” He tilted his head.  “Remember - you spilled my drink?”

“T-that doesn’t count!” Daniel stuttered back, feeling his face heat up. 

“Well, then-” Seongwoo leaned back in his chair, the teasing look back on his face. “Are you taking me out later to make things right?”

Daniel tried not to squeal out loud. Why was Seongwoo so  _ smooth? _ “I, uh, I think I’m free,” he replied, with a bit of a giggle. It was a Saturday, and all he really had planned was homework and maybe grocery shopping with-

Jaehwan.

_ “Shit!” _ Daniel cursed, jumping off the bed to where his pants were still lying on the floor. He dug into his pocket for his phone, thankful that there was still power left. He had a few texts from his brothers, and some disappointing words from Jaehwan:

  
  
  


**The Best Roommate:  
** You fucker, you left me on to die in the house just so you could hookup :((((  
8:02AM

 

I’m so proud :’)  
8:02AM

  
  
  


Or not.

“Everything okay?” Seongwoo asked.

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, just forgot to make sure my roommate was okay.” He quickly texted Jaehwan back that he would be gone a little bit longer and would give Jaehwan all the details when he got back. “But, uh-” Daniel stood up and faced Seongwoo. “I’m, uh, free. If you wanna...do something.”

Seongwoo smiled, bright. “I’d like that.”

Daniel wondered if it was too early to think about marriage.  

“But maybe a bit later? Wouldn’t want to cause a scandal and have you wear the same clothes as you did last night.” Seongwoo motioned to the heap of Daniel’s clothes on the floor.

Daniel giggled. “How about dinner?”  

“Sounds like a date,” Seongwoo replied, and his smile got a bit brighter.

Daniel smiled back, then began putting his own clothes back on as Seongwoo began cleaning up breakfast. When Daniel pulled his shirt over his head, he caught sight of a plaque tucked away on a high shelf. It was partially hidden by picture frames and some books, but the letters on the plaque were unmistakable. 

Nu Epsilon. 

“Oh,” Daniel said, staring at the plaque. “You’re in a frat, too?”

“Yeah,” he heard Seongwoo say. “You?”

“Phi Omicron,” Daniel answered. He shrugged his shoulders, then pulled his jeans on. “Isn’t that funny? I had no idea-” He stopped when he turned and saw Seongwoo’s face. 

Shock. 

“W-what?” Daniel asked. Did he say something wrong? 

Seongwoo’s eyes darted from Daniel, to the plaque. “You...you’re in Phi Omicron?” 

“Yeah, I just said-”

“Uh, you need to leave,” Seongwoo interrupted, now hurring to grab the clothes Daniel was wearing. “Like  _ now.” _

Daniel frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Seongwoo looked at him like he was  _ insane, _ but just shook his head. “A few of my housemates won’t like that you’re here.”

Well, that sucked. Sure, Phi Omicron and Nu Epsilon were different frats and were competitive during Greek Week, but really? Seongwoo’s brothers wouldn’t like Daniel? The thought kept the frown on Daniel's face as he was quickly ushered out of Seongwoo’s room and down the stairs, with the elder peeking around every corner before they moved. “Hey...Seongwoo-”

“Okay, just start running as soon as I open.” Seongwoo pushed Daniel forward to the front door. “And hopefully you won’t be seen.”

“B-but what about-”

The front door opened and he’s pushed out, nearly stumbling onto the sidewalk.

_ What the fuck? _

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“Details!” Jaehwan shouted as soon as Daniel opened the door to their room. He was lying on his bed.  _ “Now.” _

Daniel just sighed, shaking his head. “Something weird happened-”

“Oh shit,” Jaehwan interrupted, horror on his face.“Is he straight?” 

Daniel nearly choked. “N-no! No, we messed around-”

_ “Messed around?” _ Jaehwan sat himself up in his bed, now looking disappointed.  _ “Just _ messed around?”

“W-well, yeah-” Daniel walked over to his bed and sat. “I mean...we  _ did _ stuff.”

“What  _ stuff?  _ Blowjobs? Anal action?”

Daniel threw his pillow at his roommate’s face. “H-how did you become an expert on  _ ‘anal action?’” _

“We watched gay porn together freshmen year,” Jaehwan reminded him, rolling is eyes. He then leaned forward towards Daniel. “So...?”

Vivid memories of Seongwoo’s mouth on Daniel’s dick flooded his mind, Daniel’s mouth around Seongwoo’s, Seongwoo’s fingers getting brave...or as Jaehwan put it…

Daniel coughed, feeling his face burn.  “W-we did stuff…”

Jaehwan sighed. “Fine, fine. Don’t tell your best friend about your sexual escapades.” He flopped back down onto this bed.  “What was his name?”

“Seongwoo,” Daniel replied, also lying down. 

“Seongwoo…” Jaehwan repeated it a few times, then shook his head. “Nope, no idea. There are a few Seongwoos on campus.”

Daniel frowned. “I didn’t even get his last name...”

“Ask Jihoon,” Jaehwan suggested. “He knows everyone on campus.”

“Maybe…” Jihoon  _ did  _  know everyone on campus. And now that Daniel thought about it, he didn’t even get Seongwoo’s number. And if he didn’t know Seongwoo’s last name, he couldn’t search him up on the College’s database. 

Not that Daniel  _ would, _ because that would be creepy, right? And he wasn’t that  _ desperate, _ even though Seongwoo had been Daniel’s crush for a month and they definitely seemed to click, especially when they had their hands all over each other, but Daniel wasn’t going to make a fool of himself. No, no, no.

But what if Tuesday came and Seongwoo completely ignored him in class? All because Daniel was in Phi Omicron? 

Daniel groaned, rolling over to smother his face in his pillow. 

_ This sucks. _

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


After spending the whole day moping around his room, then the grocery when Jaehwan dragged him out, Daniel found himself in his bed again after deciding that there was nothing else he needed to do that day. Even though Jaehwan begged him to go out because  _ “It’s Valentine’s themed at Delta!”  _ Daniel just shook his head. He was gonna stay in bed, watch his favorite episodes of  _ Spongebob,  _ and plan how he was going to woo Seongwoo.

And hours long after Jaehwan left, sometime during “Band Geeks,” he fell asleep. His tablet was probably still on, and he didn’t even bother putting on pajamas. And he didn’t realize how much of a mistake that was until it was way after midnight, and he felt someone shake him awake.

“Niel,” the voice whispered.

Daniel moaned back, rolling away. 

“He’s awake!” the voice then called, and Daniel’s blanket was being pulled of and his lights were turned on and why was there _ screaming? _

Daniel opened his eyes, trying to make out what was happening around him. He saw a familiar head of red hair from Woojin, and he heard Sungwoon somewhere close by. But he couldn’t think too much about it before Woojin and - was that? - Jihoon pulled him from his bed and onto the floor.

“To the basement!” Sungwoon called, and Jihoon and Woojin dragged Daniel out of his room and into the house hall. 

“Wh-what’s going on?!” Daniel shouted, but no one answered him. All he could do was fight against Woojin and Jihoon’s hold as they took him down two flights of stairs (“Ow!”) and wrestled him into a chair in the dark basement (“Where did you even get rope?”), while he heard his other brothers all around him.

Someone turned on a lamp that shined into Daniel’s eyes, then a gavel sounded. “Brother Kang Daniel!” Sungwoon shouted. “You are here in front of your brothers on trial for breaking a Sacred Commandment of Brotherhood!”

What.

  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  


So here Daniel is. Still only in his boxers, still tied to a chair. Except now the room is quieter and the lights are turned on. Sungwoon, Jisung, and a few others are huddled together, probably discussing Commandment 10.

Daniel sighs, then looks to Jaehwan. “Did you tell?”

His roommate shakes his head. “I didn’t say anything.”

“We heard from a reliable source that you were seen leaving the Nu Epsilon house last night,” Sanggyun answers from the huddle. 

“To be fair,” Jaehwan says back. “Daniel did not ‘fornicate’ with the guy.”

Now Sungwoon peaks from the huddle. “There was no fornication involved?”

“Well, that settles it,” Jisung chirps. “No sex, didn’t know the Commandment. Daniel should be cleared.”

“You didn’t even  _ sleep _ with the guy?” another brother, Kenta, whines. “What’s the point of sleeping with the enemy if there’s no  _ sleeping?” _

And between all of the shouting and chaos, Daniel sighs again. “Can someone please explain to me what the  _ fuck _ is happening?!” He huffs, frowning at his brothers. He’s annoyed now. A lot. “Why is it a big deal if I fooled around with Seongwoo?”

“Seongwoo?” Jihoon pipes up from where he was lying on Woojin’s lap. “Nu Epsilon’s Seongwoo? He’s _gorgeous,_ way to go Big!" 

The gavel slams down against the table again. “Shut up!” Sungwoon yells. Once everyone gets quiet, he pulls out the frat’s history book and opens to the first page. He clears his throat, then begins back in his theatrical tone: “When the halls of SU were first erected-” Woojin snickers and Sungwoon flips him off. “-there were two fraternities that stood by its humble beginnings: Phi Omicron, the Knights of Truth and Courage, and Nu Epsilon, the Losers who stand for something dumb.” 

“I don’t think that’s how the history goes-” Jisung starts, but Sungwoon cuts him off. 

“History cannot determine who the original fraternity was on campus, the original ruler of brotherhood. Thus, the two fraternities have been at war, determined to prove who reigns supreme on this blessed campus. For over one hundred years, the two fraternities have kept their competitive ties, becoming the fiercest of enemies. And as Phi Omicron brothers,we respect those men who came before us, and will never befriend those who wear Nu Epsilon letters.” 

Sungwoon closes the book, and Jaehwan gives a soft “Amen.” 

Sometimes, Daniel hates his friends.   

_ “So,” _ Jisung says, pushing Sungwoon off to the side. “What do we do?”

“We don’t want anyone finding out about this,” Sungwoon replies. “We have a reputation to uphold.”

“But what if  _ they _ talk about it?” Kenta asks.

“Can someone  _ please _ untie my hands?” Daniel begs, flexing his hands. He’s starting to lose feeling. Thankfully, Jihoon’s quick to untie them. 

“It’s been almost 24 hours,” Jaehwan yells over Daniel’s whining. “And no one is talking about it.”

Jisung nods. “That means that  _ they _ haven’t told anyone.”

Daniel frowns. “Why would Seongwoo tell anyone?”

But Sungwoo just waves his hand. “It means that I need to make a phone call.”

It goes quiet again.

“You don’t mean…” Woojin starts, but Sungwoon nods.

“I do,” he answers, dramatically throwing himself onto the table.

Daniel definitely hates his friends. 

  
  


_______________

  
  
  


“Is this really necessary?” Daniel whispers, but Sungwoon pushes against his arm to shut him up. 

“The things I do for you kids…” the elder mumbles, pushing Daniel into the 7/11. The clerk at the counter doesn’t even greet them, and Daniel doesn’t blame him - it’s nearly three in the morning. All Daniel wants to do is sleep, but apparently the fraternity brotherhood and reputation is more important than a healthy sleep schedule.

Sungwoon and Daniel duck into the frozen section, making sure no one sees them (like anyone would be at a 7/11 at three in the morning) and Daniel stops in his tracks when he sees Seongwoo standing in the aisle, along with another guy. 

Sungwoon walks up to the other man.  _ “Hwang,”  _ he sneers.

Oh. That’s Minhyun. 

“Hello, Sungwoon,” Minhyun replies with a smile. “How’s the weather down where you are?”

Daniel doesn’t mean to giggle at Minhyun’s words, but he does, and Sungwoon is quick to shut him up with one glare. He quickly breaks eye contact to look down at his feet, though he can see Seongwoo’s shoulders move, like he’s laughing too.

Sungwoon scowls. “I’d like to know why one of your assholes is corrupting my brother.”

Daniel nudges Sungwoon’s shoulder. “That’s not nice…” he whispers.

Seongwoo takes a step forward. “I honestly didn’t know Daniel was-” he starts, but he’s cut off by Minhyun.

“I could ask the same about your member,” Minhyun replies to Sungwoon. “Why is he trying to seduce Seongwoo?” 

“W-wait, I wasn’t trying to-” Daniel can’t finish before Sungwoon hushes him.

“As much as I would love to stand here and punch that smirk off your face,” he tells Minhyun. “I think we can agree to never speak about this again.” 

“Absolutely,” Minhyun agrees.  “I wouldn’t want our pristine reputation muddled with the likes of  _ your _ fraternity.”

“Wonderful.” And with that, Sungwoon takes Daniel by the shoulder and turns him away, pushing him along back to the entrance. 

“W-wait!” Daniel says, looking over his shoulder back to Seongwoo. “What just happened?” Judging by Seongwoo’s confused look, he’s not sure either.

“We’re pretending that none of this happened,” Sungwoon answers, leading Daniel out of the store. 

“But-”

“Niel, you broke one of the Scared Commandments of Brotherhood!” Sungwoon harshly whispers, as if someone on the empty street would hear him. “The code that’s been around since Phi Omicron’s inception!”

“I don’t think screwing Nu Epsilon’s brothers were part of the code a hundred years ago." 

“That’s not the point!” Sungwoon huffs, running his hands through his hair. His face is getting red. “There’s a code, and we keep to it. That’s what being in a fraternity is about!”

Daniel knows there’s no arguing when Sungwoon starts getting worked up about the code. So he just huffs back, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket.  “Well, it’s a dumb rule…”

  
  


_______________

  
  


Tuesday couldn’t come fast enough. Daniel tried seeing Seongwoo, at the cafeteria, in the gym, even “casually” walking past Nu Epsilon’s house in case Seongwoo was there, but the elder went MIA. It’s as if the universe was trying to keep Daniel and Seongwoo apart. Like, what the fuck universe?

Thankfully, Seongwoo shows up to class. Daniel half expected him to move to a different seat, but Seongwoo sits in his usually spot, right in front of him. 

But, as expected, Seongwoo doesn’t even look at Daniel. 

They still have a few minutes, so Daniel leans over his table and whispers,  _ “Seongwoo.” _

Ignored.

Daniel leans in more, then louder,  _ “Seongwoo.” _

_ “Stop,”  _ Seongwoo whispers back, turning his head a bit so Daniel can hear him. 

“Can’t we talk?” Daniel whines, trying to keep his voice low. 

Seongwoo turns back to face the front of the classroom. “We can’t.” 

“Seongwoo-”

“We  _ can’t _ , Daniel,” Seongwoo says again, this time motioning a few seats down from him to where two other students are sitting. It’s not too difficult to see they’re from Nu Epsilon in their black and dark red T-shirts. 

Damn. Now Daniel has to watch his back even in Literature. 

He sits back in his seat, frown on his face. Screw brotherhood and all that shit. He hopes the founders of the frats are rotting in their graves. 

“You have to stop talking to me here,” Seongwoo continues. He stretches his arms over his head. “Understand?”

A piece of paper drops from his hands and onto Daniel’s textbook.  

Daniel blinks. 

_ Oh my god.  _

He snatches the paper off the table, putting it into his lap so he can read it.

  
  
  


_ You still owe me dinner. _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

  
  


_ Oh my God. _

Daniel snaps his head back up at Seongwoo, but the elder still is turned to the front of the class. His ears, though, are red, and that’s a giveaway that Seongwoo knew what he was doing.

_ Oh my God. _

Quickly, Daniel tucks the note into his pocket, making sure no one around him sees. 

 _Oh my God._  

Seongwoo still wants to see him, see where this may go. Even though hundred year old dead guys will be mad at them. And currently alive guys. But none of that matters:

  
Because he’s  _ definitely _ going to be breaking Commandment 10 this time.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
